Can You Even Imagine?
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny watch a movie and Will makes a confession. One-shot. Complete.


Will and Sonny were sitting on the couch of Sami's apartment, which was mercifully empty for the evening. Sami was having some sort of family bonding night with EJ, Johnny, and Sydney and Lucas was having a father-daughter date with Allie.

It was so rare that Will was left alone for the evening with an empty house and a promise that he wouldn't be bothered with babysitting duties that he had taken full advantage and invited Sonny over for a nice, quiet, laid back date.

They had already ordered a pizza, which they had finished off between the two of them, and helped themselves to playing three rounds of Johnny's video games (it was close, but Will managed to beat Sonny two games to one – he did have practice, after all).

Sonny had been so thoroughly annoyed by losing that he had tackled Will to the ground and they had ended up making out furiously on the floor for the next fifteen minutes. They had rolled around so much that they had actually ended up rolling into the coffee table and knocking over the glass of soda that had been standing on it; the glass had broken and the soda spilled all over the carpet. Will had pulled away from Sonny – who was laughing – and sworn loudly, hurrying to get paper towels to clean up the spill, while Sonny carefully picked up the pieces of glass.

"My mom is going to kill me. She hates carpet stains," Will said, falling onto the couch, Sonny beside him. "I remember when I was six or seven we were eating spaghetti and meatballs in our old apartment. Dad was carrying the bowl over to the table and his foot got caught on the little lip between the hardwood of the kitchen and the carpet of the living room and he tripped. The whole bowl of pasta and meatballs went falling. We lost our dinner and I thought for sure my mom was going to kill my dad. She was yelling at him so bad. It was the worst argument I'd ever heard them have, and they'd had a lot of arguments at that point. I had music on all the way up and I could still hear them. I don't think she talked to him for a month."

"Wow. Your mom really doesn't like carpet stains," Sonny said, trying unsuccessfully to mask his smile.

Will shook his head. "Want to watch a movie? It should be safe and won't get me into more trouble."

"Sure. Can I make popcorn?"

"Bottom shelf, cabinet on the far left," Will said, searching through the DVD rack that was stashed under the TV. "I can't believe we only have one movie that isn't a Disney Princess movie or a movie for five year olds."

"What is it?" Sonny said, coming back over to the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"The Dark Knight."

"Oh. I love that movie. Let's watch it." Sonny put his feet on the coffee table and dug his hand into the popcorn.

Will popped the DVD into the player and settled back down on the couch, his arm around Sonny and his other hand grabbing a handful of popcorn. Sonny shifted closer and leaned his back against Will's shoulder, settling in to watch the long movie.

They sat in silence for the longest time, watching the film, occasionally having hand fights in the popcorn bowl. Once Will unexpectedly leaned over and kissed Sonny's cheek and when they were done with the popcorn, Sonny entwined their fingers together.

"Can you even imagine?" Sonny asked quietly at one point. "Losing the person you love? I don't blame Harvey Dent for becoming what he did. It must be horrible."

"Yeah," Will whispered, his voice a little higher than usual.

Sonny looked around at him, concerned. "Will?"

Will was staring at him, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"Will? What's wrong?"

"I love you," Will blurted out, his eyes going even wider as he realized what he said.

Sonny stared at him, his mouth hanging slightly open, and then his face split into a huge smile. "You mean it?"

Will nodded. "I love you. I love you," he repeated, each time with more conviction. All his cards were on the table now, so he continued. "I think – I think I have been for a while. I was just building up the courage to say it and what you were saying just now about – about how hard it must be to lose the person you love just triggered something. So, yeah, I love you, Sonny." He had spoken in a rush and was breathing heavily when he stopped, searching Sonny's eyes.

Sonny was still staring at him and was still silent.

"Please say something."

He didn't, but instead smashed his mouth against Will's and wrapped his arms around Will's neck. Will moaned a little and pulled Sonny closer.

When they broke apart a minute later, Sonny said, "I love you so much. I've been wanting to tell you for forever but I didn't know how you'd react."

"I love you," Will said in response and kissed Sonny again before pulling away to pull his buzzing phone out of his pocket.

"Mom's on her way home. Dammit, the carpet. You should go if you don't want to hear the shouting match," Will said, dropping his phone on the table.

"I should go anyway. Early morning at the coffee shop tomorrow."

Will walked Sonny to the door.

"I love you," Sonny said, now that he could.

Will smiled. "I love you, too. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Sonny kissed him briefly and left.


End file.
